Rescue
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: After Hellboy was taken by the Lycans Abe rushes to his rescue... But will they get out of a den full of vicios Werewolves alive...? SLASH! lolz. Need I even say it? lolz. Hellboy is gay, Abe is reckless and Liz is highly confused! lolz.


Rescue.

Abraham Sapien paced the large space of the library housed at the BPRD, franticly trying to steel himself for what he was about to set off and do.

The blue water-creature had, over the last 24 hours, cultivated a daring and extremely risky plan to find and free his beloved demon. The catch was, he was planning to do it alone.

Liz and the other agents were currently gathering a search team within thesze very walls, but Abe was unwilling to wait that long. It would be at least another 12 hours before they were ready to face the Lycans, and Abe was already falling apart. The longe rthey waited to save Hellboy, the less chance there was of finding him alive, and the icthio-sapien wasn't going to risk it.

Abe loaded his gun, and shoved the extra cartridges in his pocket, slipping a long silver knife in his belt, and heading out the door. He had about half and hour before anybody would notice he was missing, and he planned to make the most of it.

He slipped out, past the guards, and into the hanger, grabbing the keys to the nearest jeep and starting the engine. Abe wasn't sure if taking the car was suck a good idea, as anyone that saw him driving it would no doubt call the police, or the FBI, but he decided to risk it.

Abe could still feel the faint preasure of Hellboys mind, weak, but deffinately alive. '_For now..._' He sped out the front gates at 60 miles per hour, hitting the main road at about 80, determined to put as much distance between himself and the BPRD as he could before they realized what he had done.

'_Hold on Red, I'm coming..._' He thought, desperately, hoping that wherever he was the demon could maybe still hear him.

Half an hour later, after breaking perhaps a dozen speed laws and traffic rules, Abe reached the spot where he had last seen Hellboy being dragged off by the Lycans. He abandoned the car and drew his gun, moving cautiously through the trees, following the trail of flash memories and thoughts that would hopefully lead him to his mate.

Abe froze when he heard a growl somewhere off to his right, and pointed his gun into the dense trees, moving cautiously a few paces untill another, closer growl sounded. He drew back a step, trying to pick up on any stray thoughts the werewolf may be thinking.

He caught hold of a briefe flash; a set of tunnels, leading down... a large dark den, filled with hungry, snarling werewolves, and at the center of it...

"_Hellboy..._" Abe whispered quietly, edging foward further. The water-creature lowered his gun, holstering it, and standing perfectly still. There was no point in trying to fight off the wolves, for they would only overpower and kill him, but perhaps if he could make it to the den...?

Abe waited for a minute, untill he could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes coming towards him, out of the darkness, followed by the large hairy snolut and body of the werewolf.

The beast stood up on two legs, and came towards him, growling and slavering, eyes hungry, and fierce. The wolf stopped a mere few feet away from him and sniffed, a large claw suddenly reaching out, and grabbing the back of his neck.

Abe gasped, and started as he wasz lifted up, off the ground by a wolf he had not seen, behind werewolfs sharp claws dug harshly into the back of his neck, as it carried him effortlessly through the forest, the other walking ahead on all fours.

Abe wasn't sure how long he was held like this, and was both gtaeful and terrifed as when he saw the entrance to the den come into sight, a group of slobbering, snarling werewolves crowding the entrance.

Abe was carried down, into darkness, and for some time could see nothing, until a amall pinprick of light appeared up ahead. They entered a large room, lit with only a few candles laid out around the walls, and Abe gasped, struggling when he saw th slightly raised alter at the center.

The wolf holding him dropped him, and Abe hurried over to the unconcious demon chained at the center of it.

"Red..." Abes voice echoed in the large room, and Hellboy twitched slightly.

"Aahhhh... Welcome, child. I've been waiting."

Abe jumpped at the sound of the rough, gravely voice emenating from somewhere in the darkness, and he drew an arm protectivel over Hellboys chest as a large fuiger stepped foward.

"You have come for the demon, as I expected. My plans are falling into place all too perfectly." The creature behind the voice stepped foward, into the light, and Abe was rendered speechless by what he saw; The wolf, towering 10 feet tall, broad and mucsular, thick black fur covering its body was at least part demon for no true wolf could ever look like this!

A length of chain and a steel collor dangled from one long, razor-sharp claw, and Abe was fileld with a pit of dread at the sight of it.

"Coming alone to our den was perhaps most fortunate for me, and your men, as we would simply have killed them on arrival, but it seems you have saved me the trouble."

Abe finally found his voice, and whispered; "_Cerberus..._"

The creature grinned, and stepped closer to him, now revealing the two extra heads it bore, both grinning ferally as the first, and lined with rows of long, sharp teeth.

"The one and only." It replied, six yellow eyes watching Abe closely.

"What do you want with him...?" Abe asked, quietly avoiding looking into the eyes.

"His blood. His power. His mind." The creature leered. "His inner demon awakened..."

Abe gasped at the image that burst into his mind; Hellboy, in his true demon form, standing alongside Cerberus, an army of snarling werewolves and demons before him... Hellboys features changed, and Abe let out a small cry as the demons features lengthened and darkened, thick, red fur growing out over his body, a short, wolfish muzzle pushing out, nails and teeth shaprening and lengthening cruely...

The image vanished, and Abe glanced franticly at Hellboy, relieved to see the demon still hornless and furless, and still unconcious.

"You see, with his latent demon released, and turned with the blood of a wolf, Anung Un Rama will not only be stronger, fiercer, but with wolf blood in his veins he will be under my control... With the demon lord at my side, I will be unstoppable."

The wolf lord leaned foward, placing the collar around Abes neck, and attatching the chain to the alter, and running a long claw along his jaw-line and under his chin.

Abe moved back, flinching away from the touch, and praying the wolf wasn't about to do what he thought it was.

The creature chuckled evily, and took a step back from him, fangs gleaming wickedly in the candlelight. "Don't worry, mind reader. I have no use for such acts, nor any wish to violate you in such a way... Yourself and your demon are safe... For now..."

The creature grinned villy, and turned away, the long, serpent-like tail swishing as it retreated back to the darkness, finally leaving Abe and Hellboy alone in the semi-darkness.

***

"Goddamnit Abe!" Liz screamed, upon realizing what the water-creature had done. She was currently pacing up and down, trying to fuiger out what to do next. Now, not only was Hellboy missing, but Abe was gone too, presumably having gone out after the demon in a suicidal attempt to save him.

John Myers was standing near the door watching the fuming pyrokinetic, and furiously thinking what to do.

"Why!? Why on earth did Abe go after him!? We're all worried about him, but this is just suicidal! What was Abe _thinking!_"

John stepped into the room, closing the door, and said; "Abe's never done this before, even when Hellboy was taken by Rasputin..."

Liz stopped pacing and sighed. "So why's he being so rash now? I don't know... There's something wierd been going on between them lately, and I get the feeling that you already know what it is."

"Well, I have an idea... But it's kind out there..."

Liz looked at him, curiously. "What? Did they say something?"

"Well, no, not exactly... Well, Red did... Vaguly."

"What?"

"He said he'd been fishing."

"What?" Liz looked at him, utterly confused. "What do you mean 'fishing?'"

"Well, Red was up in the library with Abe, and they were making some pretty strange noises... When I asked what they were doing, Red laughed and tod me he was "watching the fishies," to use his own words. They looked kinda embarressed, like I might have caught them doing something they didn't want me to see."

Liz stood with her jaw dropped open, and said; "So... You think that Red and Abe are... y'know... Togetehr...? In _that way_?"

John nodded. "I know, it sounds crazy, but every time I see them together they seem to be really close, and Red's been spending alot of time in the library.. and he sure as hell isn't reading!"

"Oh, boy... Abe's gonna get himself killed!"

"Yeah... It looks like I have to save his life again..." He gave a small, nervous laugh, and Liz picked up her gun and holstered it.

"Well, it looks like Red's not the only one that has to go fishing..." She grabbed the keys to the garbage truck.

***

Abe woke cold and hungry a few hours later, and sat up to streatch out his sore, cramped bones. Hellboy groaned weakly, and opened his eyes, staring up blearily at him, and Abe let out a small cry, and threw his arms around the demons neck.

"Oh! Red!"

Hellboy groaned again, and tried to sit up, panicking slightly when he couldn't move. "What the..!? Abe!"

Abe cupped the side of his face with a hand, and stroked the demons hair, lightly. "Shh... It's alright... They're not here..."

"Huh? What...? Where are we?"

The demon looked around, frowning, and Abe replied sadly; "In their den. You've been unconcious for around 24 hours. Perhaps more."

Red blinked, confusedly, then gave a tug at his chains, getting frustrated when they didn't give.

"What'd' these bastards want with us?" He asked, angrily, then, slightly confused; "Why aren't you tied up?"

Abe sighed. "I am." He held up the length of chain to show Hellboy, who followed it up to the collor round his neck, and then sighed.

"Damn! Now how're we gonna ger outa here!?"

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something soon, or we're going to be in alot more trouble than we need."

"Hmm... I'm assumin' these won't break?"

Abe shook his head. "No."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Rasputin."

"What?"

"Rasputin. When Rasputin and that nazi woman had me chained up I had to say my name, to break the locks."

"I really don't think that's an option." Abe showed him the image that Cerberus had shown him, and Hellboy cursed loudly.

"Damn! What _is_ it with these bastards!?"

Abe managed to smile slightly at Hellboys never failing sense of humour, and replied coyly; "I don't know. Maybe they like it rough..."

Hellboy stared at him for a second, then replied; Yeah, well, when I get hold of 'em they'll wish I wer'n't so goddamned rough!"

Abe managed a small chuckle, and laid his head on Hellboys chest, still stroking his hair softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." Hellboy said, grinning slightly.

"You're impossable! Even chained up in a den of werewolves you're still trying to get into my pants!"

"Yeah? I'm not the one who sugested I liked it rough."

"So you don't then?"

"I never said that."

"So you _do_ like it rough then?"

"Shut up!"

"Hm. You're kind of cute when you're anoyed."

Hellboy grinned. "Now who's tryna get inta my pants?"

"We should really be thinking of a way out of here."

"I gave you one."

"Red. Not happening."

"Why not?"

"For a start, you can't control it. You'd kill us... Well, me..."

"I'd never hurt you... You know that."

"You wouldn't. But he might." Abe said, refering to Hellboys demon.

"We got no choice Abe."

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt you though."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I trust you."

Hellboy glanced around him, then back at Abe. "What if fur-face shows up again?"

"I don't know."

Hellboy took a deep breath, then said; "Hey Abe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Good."

The demon drew in another breath, and then said, very quietly, and nervously; "Anung Un Rama..."

Abe moved back from him, and watched in awe, and aprehension, as the demond horns grew to their full length, and the flame between them became visable, smoke rising from his mouth as a low grow formed in his throat, heat radiating from him, as Abe reached out, tentatively, to touch his arm.

The chains holding him broke, and the demon rose, slowly, staring at Abe as though he no longer recognised him.

"Red..."

The demon growled, and reached foward, and yanked the chain around his neck, pulling Abe to his knees, in front of him.

Anung Un Rama glanced down at Abe, and the water-creature searched the demons mind for any sign of recognition, finding only confusion, rage and hunger.

"Red..." Abe whispered quietly. "Red... It's me... Abe..."

The demon glared down at him, and reached fowared, putting a hand behind Abes neck, and tilting his head up, to look in his eyes. Abe saw no sign of recognition in the demons eyes.

Abe glanced down at Hellboys crotch in front of him, and had an idea that he thought might just work to jog the demons memory.

The water-creature leaned foward, and carefuly undid the Hellboys belt, sliding down his pants, and taking the demons cock in his mouth, running his tongue softly along the underside.

Hellboy growled softly, and stared down at him, something slowly trying to force its way into his memory. '_This felt familier..._'

Abe continued sucking and licking the large reed cock for a while, before slowly working his way up to Hellboys neck, rubbing his groin against the demons, and sliding hios arms around his neck.

Hellboys mind was confused. Something was familier about this creature... Something he needed to remember...

"Abe..." Hellboys voice was rough, and grainy, and he seemed confused, but Abe smiled slightly at the recognition, running his hands reverently up the demons horns, and Hellboy blinked, and sighed softly.

He reached up to break off the length of his horns, but Abe stopped him, murmering quietly; "Leave them... I think they make you look handsome..."

Hellboy blinked, and looked at Abe, asking seriously; "Really?"

Abe nodded. "Yes."

Hellboy let out a small moan, as Abe ran his hands gently up his horns again, and he pulled Abe closer, using the chain round his neck to pull him down, and push him back on the dais, crouching over him, and nipping at Abes neck.

The demon sat up straight, as a cold, deep voice spoke from the shoddows, and Abe leapt up, standing beside Hellboy, who reached down, attempting to draw his gun, but finding that it wasn't there.

"Damn!" The demon swore, and turned to Abe, who glanced at his own weapon, hidden away beneath his suit.

Hellboy stepped in front of him, as though protecting him from the creature in front of them, and Abe sent him a mental picture of himself holstering his gun earlier... Hellboys tail crept slowly, and carefuly towards Abes wasit-line, as Cerberus spoked, roughly.

"Ah, Anung Un Rama. I see you are awake now, demon. That is good. Are you hungry? You should eat..."

Hellboy slipped his tail under Abes shirt, gripping the butt of the pistol firmly, the end of his tail ready on the trigger.

"Eat this!" The demon shouted, whipping his tail foward, and firing a shot, catching the gun in his left hand, and firing a few more rounds into the creature, before grabbing Abe and throwing him over his shoulder, running for the exit.

Cerberus let loose a howl that echoed chillingly through the cavern, and at least a dozen werewolves appeared from out of the shaddows, surrounding them. Hellboy spun around, shooting at one of the beasts behind him, that had leapt foward, then swung his stone fist at another, holding Abe with his tail.

The demon yelped as a wolf bit at his leg, and cried; "You son of a...!" Before shooting it in the head, and kicking at the beasts in front of him, blocking the exit. He heard Abe cry out, and felt him kick at a wolf below him that had latched onto his ankle.

"You bastard! Leave! Him! Alone!" The demon screamed, kicking the wolf in the side, and knocking it down. "Oh, screw this!" Hellboy yelled, reaching into the back of Abes pants with his free hand, and extracting a belt of grenades, pulling the pin, then diving foward, pulling Abe beneath him, and waiting as the den went up in an explosion of fire and smoke, and the Lycans screams pierced his ears loudly, as fur set alight, and flesh burned and the cave exploded around them.

Hellboy looked up, saw an opening, and took it, running with Abe in his arms, for the tunnel ahead, shooting at anything that dared to move, until he burst out, into the dim light of the morning, and continued running at full pelt through the forest, turning occasionally to shoot at one of the Lycans that had recovered and caught up to them.

It wasn't long before the deomn saw the vehichle that Abe had taken, and he threw open the doors, dropping Abe in the front seat, and leaping behind the wheel, slambing the jeep into gear, and gunningnthe engine. The car leapt foward as the demon floored the accelerator, slambing into a few wolves that had tailed then here.

Hellboy put down the window and stuck his arm out, shooting ahead and behind him, clearing the way, and hitting anything that was stupid enough to stand in his way.

They hit the road at about 100 miles an hour, and Abe yelled out as something hit the roof, long, sharp claws, peeling the roof off llike a can of sardines, and Hellboy swore as Cerberus shoved his large jaws through the hole, and attempted to bite at his neck.

"No way in hell, fur-face!" The demon shouted, and swung his fist, firing a few shots simultaniously.

The demon stood on the seat, giving Abe the wheel, and grappled with the creature for a while, before gripping the steering wheel in his tail, and yanking hard. The jeep swung violently onto a side road, and the three-headed monster screamed and tumbled across the asphalt, snarling angrily.

Hellboy regained his balance, leaping back behind the wheel, and said to Abe; "I think I saw some mroe bullets in the back there, go see what ya can find while I try hold off Fido here for a minute."

Abe nodded and leapt ove rthe seats, franticly searching for the ammo he'd put there earlier. "Red! Catch!" Abe threw him a cartridge of specialised bullets, and Hellboy loaded them into the gun, aimed, and fired.

Cerberus screeched, and fell back, as the bullet casing shattered, releasing a bright, silver fluid into his blood-stream. Abe took the wheel again, and Hellboy leapt out the now open bakc of the car, and slambed his boots down od the wolfs chest, holding up a bullet, nad saying; "Liquid silver-nitrate. Bet ya weren' expectin' that...?" Before emptying the magazine into the creatures chest. The wolf lord screamed, and Hellboy stepped back as he withered and shrieked, the silver coursing through his body, and finally killing him.

Hellboy holstered his gun, and pulled a cigar from his pocket, lighting it, and flicking the ash on the werewolfs corpse, before walking back to the car, and taking the wheel from Abe.

The icthio-sapien leaned foward, around Reds neck, and nuzzling at his throat, softly, as the demon put an arm behind Abes head, and back, holding him close.

"Hey, Blue? What say you an' I drive this thing down ta the beach an' scare some tourists?"

Abe laughed at the mischevious grin on the demons face, and try as he might, found he couldn't resist the idea. :You're having a bad influence on me." He said, smirking, and Hellboy flicked him with his tail.

A few minutes later, the demon parked the jeep near a secluded alcove, and picked Abe up, bridal-style, and carried him over the rocks, and onto the sand.

Hellboy smiled slightly, and said to Abe; "Now, to finish what I started earlier..." He slipped off Abes suit, and removed his own clothing, laying them out in the sand like a blanket, and gently pushed Abe backwards, curling his tail around the water0creatures waist, and running a hand gently down his chest, the other sliding down to grip Abes cock, firmly, bringing a soft, contented moan from the fish man.

Hellboy bent down, catching Abes lips with his own, and slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the now familier traces of egg and salt, and all that was deliciously Abe.

Abe curled his legs around the demons waist, as Hellboy gently slid into him, both giving a gasp at the sudden, complete conection of their minds, joined as their bodies in seamless perfection, and harmony.

Hellboy let out a growl as Abe reached up a hand to stroke his horns, and the demon showed him just how much he was enjoying it. Abe moaned loudly as the demon let his tongue swipe at his neck, brushing across his gills, and causing Abe to pant delightedly.

Hellboys thrusts picked up the pace, his large red cock sliding in and out of Abe, and sending pleasant shivers up the water-creatures released a loud roar, as he slambed into Abe for the final few temes, spilling his hot demon seed deep within Abe, who cried out, in exctacy, his webbed hands gripping the demons back firmly, as if to anchor himself, as they rode high on the eternal bliss of both physical and mental bonds.

Hellboy was panting heavily now, and Abe lay, breathing deeply in the sand, when they heard a cough from behind them.

They turned, startled to see Liz and John Myers standing on the rocks above them, jaws agape, surrounded by a dozen other agents.

"Ah... Red... You're... okay..." John said, glancing around at Liz and the others, who had lowered their weapons and were now staring down at them, speechless.

"Uhm... Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. I guess..." He chuckled nervously, and pulled his pants out from under him, dusting them off, and putting them on, hurredly, Abe looking profusely embarressed as he pulled on his own suit, retrieving the gun from the sand where they'ed dropped it, and looking at Hellboy, beseechingly.

"Oh, boy..." The demon stood, scratching the back of his head, nervously, and starting to climb the rocks, Abe following behind him.

"Hey John, Liz. How's things?"

"Red... Thank go you're alright!" Liz finally settled on, running to embrace him, then stepping back, awkwardly, as Tom Manning emerged from behind a vehichle, shouting and ranting.

"...completely iresponsable! Stealing Government property! D... Driving without a license, and no doubt getting _seen_ by members of the public! Breaking about a dozen traffic laws...! What?" He asked, noticing the grin that was now on Hellboys face. "Do you think this is funny!? And _you!_" He pointed at Abe. "You... You, I expected more from you! I... I mean, you should have waited, for the team! As we've always done at this agency! But, no... But... _What_ is so funny!? Do I have something in my teeth!?" Manning yelled, frustrated.

Hellboy lost it, a great roar of a laugh escaping him, and Abe chuckled softly in the background.

"Y... You're so stupid! Heh heh! He has... No... Idea! You have no idea... what's going on... at this agency... Do you!? Heh heh!"

Manning looked at the demon with A mixture of anger and confusion. "What!? What don't I know!?" He turned to John. "What is going on here!?" He demanded.

John smiled slightly and pointed at Hellboy, who had reached over and pulled Abe to him, his tail coiled round his waist, kissing him fiercely, as if oblivious to Mannings precense. John grinned, and said; "He's fishing."

***Finsed!*** lol.

A/N: Awwww! Such a sappy ending! lolz. But after all that drama I just had to do it! lolz. I have also writen a funny little sequel to this, because, yes, Hellboy has kept his horns! lolz. (Mainly cos I like them, but for the sake of the story we'll say it was because Abe likes them!) lol. Ah well, Cheers and thanks for reading! lolz. Plz review! lolz.

Cheers,

JSB.

lol.


End file.
